Ninja Destiny
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: 5 Ninja, one Sensei and an power crazed Overlord. Love will spark and fates intertwined. Only good or evil can win, but if the good can't pull together and get along, maybe they won't win.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. This one is more planned than my first attempt at a story, though the beginning is pretty much the same way only our beloved Ice Ninja isn't at a lake. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1 Destiny's Bite

I sat in the soft grass. I glanced at a white flower near my right boot. I stared at it and studied all seven petals. White was my favorite flower, considering that it was much like me. It was plain and bland. However it easily mixed with other colors where I did not get along with other people well. I sighed and placed a hand on the crystal snowflake pendant around my neck.

I have had the pendant for as long as I can remember, though that is not saying much. I do not remember my past. Most people at this orphanage said that I have had it since I was found on the icy road up in the Ice Region. Before that no one knew me I guess. I had been in the Buckley's Orphanage for my whole life, again that I am aware of, my whole life which was 17 years. One more year and I could leave this place.

Oh, yes, aging. Now that I look back upon it, on all my yearly photos I seem to have the same look. No matter what I never seem to age. But that's not the only strange thing about me, I do not have a sense of humor, and I do not lose my temper easily. However, I am very smart. I had an amazing memory, for the most part. I knew everything and could answer everything I was asked. The University of Ninjago actually offered me a position, but I declined. I will attend when I settle in a nice home.

"Zane," a calm voice shouted to me. I turned and noticed one of the instructors was standing in the doorway to enter the orphanage. I blinked twice then stood. Usually when a kid was called, they were either beaten or sent to a new home. This was unusual.

While I was walking to her I noticed a tall elderly man standing next to her. He wore one of those hats that monks wear and he had a long flowing beard and mustache. His clothing had the symbol of destiny on it, it was a white ninja uniform. He wore a black obi belt. Though he looked old, his golden eyes shined with youth. He held a bamboo stick in his left hand.

"Ah, so you are Zane. This kind instructor has told me much about you."

I simply stared at his eyes.

"I am Sensei Wu." He responded to my silence. He bowed his head to my chest, "Young Zane, I have heard much about you and that crystal necklace. I would like to teach you the ways of Spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu?" I took a small step forward. "Wasn't that an ancient fighting style?" The man nodded. "You know it don't you?"

The man smiled. "You are smarter than you look."

"I could sense the Spin of Light in your eyes. I am told I am a seer with 6th sense. I can tell it is my destiny to learn Spinjitzu." I bowed, "Please, teach me Sensei."

"You have a smart head. Though you are rather skinny you seem to be fit. You have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Wasn't the First Spinjitzu Master a ninja?" I asked, Sensei Wu smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Come now, I will explain everything on the way to my monastery."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll have the second chapter up really soon. Until then, like and follow :) thanks oh and tell me what story you like better, this or Ninja Legacy. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Told ya I was posting chapter 2 soon. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I do not own ninjago.**

Chapter 1 part 2 Destiny's Bite

I listened to the rhythmic sound of Sensei's and my feet against the dirt road. We had been walking for about two hours now. I looked up as Sensei Wu started to talk.

"Long ago, before time had a name, my father created Ninjago using the five weapons of Spinjitzu. The Emerald Scythe of Quakes, The Sapphire Nunchucks of Lightning, the Ruby Sword of Fire, the Crystal Shurikens of Ice, and the Diamond Bow of Water. They are so powerful no one but my brother can handle their power at once. My brother was consumed by evil and I banished him to the Underworld. My father passed, but his ghost still lives on. I hid the weapons by disguising them as five necklaces."

I placed a hand on my pendant. "My necklace… Is a weapon of Spinjitzu?"

Sensei Wu nodded. "That necklace can transform into the Crystal Shurikens of Ice. But you must control your Inner Ice."

"How do I do that Sensei?"

"You must learn that for yourself. Only you can use them, my young student. Ah, tell me, do you know of the Serpentine?"

I shivered at their name. "Yes, well, only the legends… They are snake/ Human beings who were trapped underground long ago. There are five tribes… the Hypnobri are blue snakes that can hypnotize their prey with their red swirling eyes. The Constricti are black snakes who can crush their foe with ease. The Venomari spit venom to cause whoever they hit to hallucinate. The Fangpyre can bite and turn anything into a snake. And the Anacondri can use their unique scales to blend with their surroundings."

Sensei Wu seemed to be impressed. "Very good! The only way to reverse the poison from any bite is by the anti-venom in their tribe's leader's staff."

A sudden rumble shook the ground, causing Sensei and me to stop. Nothing moved for a few moments, I glanced at Sensei Wu, waiting. A tail suddenly wrapped around my ankle. I yanked away from the tail and took a few steps back. It was red. The Fangpyre were attacking us.

A tall snake erupted from the ground near Sensei Wu. He had a tail and arms. He held a golden staff in his right hand. He had two heads. Other Fangpyre came up, surrounding me and Sensei. The leader hissed.

"Sssensei Wu!" The right head hissed. "You've found the boy!" Its left head finished. Both heads glared at me. "Ice Protector." The right head snarled with narrowed eyes. I felt myself shiver.

"I will not let you have him!" Sensei shouted. The snake only smiled as though it expected that course of action.

"Then we will have to-"The left head started, "-Fight for him!" The right head finished. Sensei Wu got in a fighting position. I stepped forward.

"If anyone is going to fight for my fate let it be me." I said to him. Sensei Wu seemed to hesitate before stepping back. I raised my fists and looked at the Fangpyre.

"I don't believe-"The left head spoke, "introduced ourssselves." The right head finished. "I am Fangtom." The left head finished proudly.

"I am Zane Julien."

Fangtom smiled and charged at me with amazing speed. He managed to grab the collar of my white t-shirt. Fangtom smirked and opened his left mouth. I bit my lip and noticed my pendant was glowing. I closed my eyes and raised my hands. With a flash of light the necklace formed into the Crystal Shurikens of Ice. Fangtom's eyes widened, while I smiled.

The Shurikens were so light, yet pure crystal. My name was engraved within each one. I threw them, lodging them in Fangtom's shoulder. He yelped and dropped me. His shoulder was covered in ice as the shurikens returned to me. I gasped as Fangtom snarled, slithering up to me. He pinned me with his staff and opened his right mouth wide. With the sickening sound of crushing metal, his fangs embedded into my shoulder. Green ooze dripped from the bite as Fangtom smirked in victory. I felt my hand tremble slightly.

I dropped the shurikens to the ground and a trail of ice flowed to Fangtom. It froze him solid. The others gasped and quickly ran to their leader, grabbing the frozen snake and running to the nearest snake hole, jumping down. I gasped and ran towards it. "Give me the staff!" I shouted into the burrow. I felt Sensei's hand on my shoulder. I winced and looked at it. White oily fluid streamed from it. I frowned, matching Sensei's confusion.

"Quickly, we must get you to the Monastery." Sensei finally said. He helped me stand. The shurikens glowed and transformed back into the snowflake pendant. I walked, holding my shoulder with my left hand.

"Sensei… I found my Inner Ice… what do we do now?"

"We must find the next Protector."

I nodded with a slight bow. I bit my lip, the venom slowly making its way through my body.

**How was it? I hoped you liked it :) Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Chapter 3 Lightning's Chosen**

Sensei Wu walked out of the Monastery doors. His pupil, Zane Julien, walked closely behind. He wore a black ninja uniform. The sleeves faded from black to white. His boots and pant legs did the same. He had a bandage over his shoulder where Fangtom had bit him.

"Where are you going Sensei?" He asked as he stopped at the door.

"Now that you are trained, you can protect the Monastery. I must go, and find the holder of the sapphire necklace."

"I will protect it with my life, Sensei." Zane said with a bow. "Be safe Sensei."

"You as well," he responded as he left. Zane walked back into the Monastery's safe walls.

Lightning flashed in the sky. I stood at the railing of a skyscraper, the rain making my usually neat, brunette hair hang over my eyes. I gave a shake, and moved my bangs. I smiled at the boom from the thunder. I can't explain it, but whenever I saw lightning I felt compelled to smile at it, and the thunder built my pride. There was something about it that made me feel at home. Though that may not mean much, considering I live in a junk yard with my parents.

I heard the splash of a foot meeting a puddle and turned around. I stared at an old man. I stared in wonder. He looked back with golden eyes. I blinked twice. "Who are you?" I finally asked, I noticed he gave a glance to my chest. I put a hand around my sapphire thunderbolt necklace.

"I am Sensei Wu. I am teaching a pupil named Zane the ways of Spinjitzu."

"A ninja? Like the characters in bedtime stories?" I said with a frown. I noticed his eyes and realized he was a ninja.

"I want to teach you the ways of Spinjitzu."

"Me? I think you have the wrong person. I'm not ninja material. I'm an inventor, not a fighter."

"That necklace on your chest says otherwise. It chose you. That is a sacred weapon used by my father to create Ninjago. That necklace can transform into the Sapphire Nunchucks of Lightning."

I simply stood still, stared at his eyes. I've seen this man before… oh! I read about him in the newspaper! I took a step back.

"You were with Zane when he was attacked by the Fangpyre. I read about you in the newspaper! You saved the Buckley's Orphanage."

"Calm yourself. Please, come with me and I can protect you from the Serpentine." He held out his hand towards me.

"Thank you," I said as I stared at his hand. "But no thank you." I said as I walked towards the exit.

"Your words mean nothing, if your eyes tell a separate story." Sensei Wu's voice came from behind me. I paused and twirled my head in his direction. Persistent much? I walked over to him and starred at his hand the whole way. I lifted mine and starred at it then looked back to his. I held mine out.

A large shook forced me and Sensei Wu to separate. Something scaly wrapped tightly around me. I squirmed but couldn't break free. A burst of lightning illuminated his face. He had a smirk. His eyes were bright golden. He was short for a snake, but muscular and heavy. His fangs were stubby. He had orange spikes on his head and had a staff in his hands. Another flash of lightning went off, revealing a figure flipping over the railing. The figure kicked the snake in the face, and landed lightly on the ground. The snake hissed in pain and let go of me. I ran over to Sensei Wu. A flash of light showed the snake turn to look at the figure, only to find nothing standing there. A kick slammed his back. The snake growled in anger.

The figure started running around in a circle around the snake, the ground beneath the black figure grew icy. Ice started growing on the serpent. He snarled and lifted his tail, tripping the figure. With a flash of lightning the figure landed heavily on the ground. The snake laughed as it slithered over to the fallen figure. The snake wrapped its tail around it with a smile. He tightly squeezed.

"I am Skalidor, General of the Constricti!" The snake hissed. "I have heard of you, Zane."

"Wait… that's Zane!?" I looked to Sensei Wu. He only stared at his suffocation pupil. Skalidor gave a short laugh.

"I heard of your victory over Fangtom. He sssaid he bit you on the shoulder. I didn't believe it until now!" Skalidor smirked as he saw the bandage. "You never ssstood a chance, ninja." Skalidor sneered as he squeezed harder, causing Zane to gasp for air. The ninja closed his icy eyes and tried to summon his shurikens, but couldn't in the tight bind.

"S-Sensei!" He choked out. Sensei Wu charged at Skalidor, only to be grabbed by Skalidor's strong hand. The sensei held the black hand as it squeezed his neck. Both ninja squirmed in their tight grasps. Zane felt his consciousness slipping. He glanced at me. "Y-You have to… help us." He wheezed to me.

"How!?" I panicked as I stepped back into a puddle of water.

"Connect with… the lightning." Zane coughed. He grit his teeth. I glanced to the sky, Zane let out a cough as his head started to droop. Sensei tried again to pry off Skalidor's hand. I starred at Zane's pale face. A lightning bolt illuminated us. I raised my hands as my necklace started to glow. With a bright blue flash it transformed into pure sapphire tubes. A lightning bolt shot towards me, I held up both tubes, like a lightning rod. The lightning struck, and was absorbed in the tubes, forming a sort of chain. With a wicked smile I twirled them above my head and starred at Skalidor.

"I don't know how to use this! Don't make me learn how!" I threatened the snake. The snake starred dumbly and dropped both ninja to the ground. With a whimper he slithered the edge of the skyscraper and jumping onto a helicopter. I watched him fly away.

Sensei Wu shakily stood and looked at me. Zane arched and gave a few coughs before looking up at me. A blue flash made the nunchucks return to my precious necklace.

"You ok Zane?" I asked.

"I appreciate your concern. I have been worse than this. I will be fine." He shakily stood, and bowed to me. "I owe you my life for saving Sensei and me." I stared at him then to the sky. The clouds seem to have parted, sun gleamed through. I smiled.

"When do we start training?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

Chapter 3- Surprising visit

A blast of electricity sparked inches from my head. I held up my crystal shurikens and shot a stream of ice towards the electric wielder, freezing him solid. I gave a small smile and tapped his forehead with my shuriken. The ice broke and fell to the ground. Jay grumbled and shivered.

"You could let me win once." He said as rubbed his arms.

"But I have allowed you to win five times, Jay." I answered with a smirk.

"Out of over forty battles…"

"Actually that was our fifty-third battle."

He gave a sigh of frustration. "Whatever."

"Jay, do you want me to tell you the problem to why you cannot beat me?" I asked and a frown. He glanced at me and slightly nodded. "Your footwork is sloppy, and though you are fast, you do not have perfect balance."

"Not true!" Jay turned to Sensei Wu who was meditating nearby. "Sensei is that true?"

Sensei opened one of his eyes then closed it. "Yes, your footwork is sloppy, but every opponent has flaws of their own as well. Zane's is that he plans before he acts."

I crooked my head. "How can thinking be bad?"

"If you plan too much your opponent has the chance to strike."

"Understood Sensei." I said with a bow, earning a shake of the head from Jay. He seemed startled as his stomach grumbled. I shook my head. How rude of him to show his hunger. We still have an hour before dinner time.

"Seems I'm hungry," he said with a chuckle.

"We still have an hour to train Jay." I shrugged.

"Perhaps you can rest early today. Maybe we can find the emerald necklace holder tomorrow." Sensei said as he stood. Jay smiled and ran to his room, leaving me to cook. Typical of him, he loves my food.

"Dinner!"

In seconds Jay was at his spot at the table. Sensei was at a normal pace when he walked in. I set down three plates of my usual dish and sat at my desired spot. Jay bit his first bite and his manners vanished as usual. He started devouring his food and licking his plate. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Sensei Wu, who didn't seem impressed either.

"Seconds?" Jay asked with his mouth full. I sighed and nodded towards the bowl. At least he asked.

We finished eating and Sensei smiled and acknowledged me for another great dinner. Jay snuck to his room, once again, escaping his chore of washing the dishes. With an annoyed sigh I did his chore.

I walked into his room and stared at him. He was studying countless wires, and taking sloppy notes with his usual untidy hand writing. He turned his head to me.

"Oh, hey Zane."

"How long are you going to escape your chores Jay?" I growled. He bit his lip.

"I'll do it tomorrow I promise!"

"That's what you sai-"I stopped and whirled around, shifting my gaze to both sides of the hallway.

"Zane?" Jay asked.

I glared at him. He stood and walked to me. "I heard something… I think someone is in the Monastery." I whispered. Jay nodded. "I'll go left you go right."

As soon as we exited his room something jumped from the ceiling and fell on Jay. I summoned my shurikens and held them up. "Who is there?"

The slim figure only jumped up the ceiling again and into the shadows. Why didn't we have lights in the hallways?

I helped Jay up. He summoned his nunchucks and walked to where I saw the figure climb. His nunchucks lit the way with the lightning's glow. I tapped his shoulder and he turned. I lightly shifted my eyes above us. The figure was right above my head. It was a girl. She was slim; her blond hair was short and straight. Eyes where bluer than mine, but not by much. She was so beautiful.

She realized we discovered her location and she dropped on me. Jay twirled his nunchucks and glared at her. My shurikens struck the ground and formed ice over me and the girl, sticking her to my back. She gasped as she saw our weapons.

"Stop!" She shouted and ducked under Jay's nunchucks. She held up a diamond water drop necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Let's get started with chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

"She's WHAT!?" Jay shouted. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. The girl, Arya, only glanced shyly at me. I turned my head towards her and slightly crooked it in wonder.

"I'm the Ninja of Water." Her beautiful voice filled the room. My full attention snapped to her. "Sensei found me at the-"

"Buckley's Orphanage?" I interrupted. Jay stared at me. I never usually interrupted, since I considered it rude and shunned Jay for doing it.

She starred, somewhat surprised. "Y-yeah… how did you know?"

I glanced to the floor. "I was there. That is where Sensei found me, as well." I noticed her give a small smile. Sensei nodded.

"I found her two days before Zane." He placed a hand on my bitten shoulder, causing me to lightly wince.

"But, Sensei, why did you not acknowledge me of Arya's presence before?" I half asked and half pleaded. I clamped my mouth shut, hoping no one noticed the begging in my voice.

Sensei stared at my eyes, silently telling me he knew of my slip. I lightly bit my lip. "I wanted you to know how to fight on your own before you fought someone else." I nodded. Sensei walked to the door. "You may all train together; I will find clues for the next necklace holder." He walked out. Arya nodded towards Jay. She added a smile to me and left the room. I noticed her glance once more at me. I heard Jay's boots walk to me; I turned around to see him a hair from my face. I backed up.

"What?" I asked to his silent face.

"You like her." He smiled.

I felt my face get hot. "I-I would not say that…" I rubbed the back of my head and looked him in his emerald eyes.

"Admit it Zane. You like each other." He smirked and walked to the door. I stared at him. He smiled, showing his teeth and made a heart with his fingers, and pointed to me, and out the door. I sneered at him. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me!" He shouted loudly before running out.

I shook my head. Jay couldn't keep an ice pop in the freezer for more than 2.6 minutes without demanding to eat it. Clearly, I am doomed. I sighed and walked out to train.

**Sorry it's short. I want to get each chapter a new character and their story. Anyway I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

"When will we get there?" Jay grumbled.

"When we get there, Jay." Arya answered.

We had been walking for days; our destination was a mountain in the middle of a dessert. Sensei Wu led the way; I was close behind with Arya by my side, and Jay trailing behind. I glanced back towards him.

"I do not know why you are asking. You asked only five minutes ago." I frowned. "And if we were close, we would see the peak of the mountain over the horizon."

Jay only stood straighter. "I knew that, smarty-pants." I only turned back towards Sensei. "I hate heat…"

"Hey, look." Arya pointed ahead. I narrowed my eyes to see clearly.

"Serpentine." I summoned my shurikens and prepared for battle. Jay did the same. We looked to Sensei before running forward. As we got closer I noticed they were green. The Venomari. I looked to my siblings. "Be careful! Their spit can cause you to hallucinate!" They both nodded as we rushed into battle.

"Ninja!" One of the snakes hissed. "Tell the general!"

Two snakes ran off towards the mountain. I glared at the remaining snakes. "Someone has to get up that mountain! The Protector could be up there!"

Arya kicked a snake. Jay twirled his nunchucks and shocked one with a thundering boom. I nodded and ran towards the mountain.

I felt the head on my feet as I ran for what seemed like hours. I reached the foot of the mountain and looked up. The Venomari wasn't far above me. I put a hand on a rock and started climbing. I was a little slower than the Venomari and slipped off an unstable hold a few times.

At the top, I pulled myself up higher. I heard a loud crack and looked to my foot. The rocks under both my feet gave way. I dangled by my hands. My strength isn't very good. I'm not a physical person and my years in the orphanage caused me to be skinny and weak. I tried pulling up again but the hold on my left hand crumbled. I shouted in surprise. A fist-sized rock hit my head as it fell towards the sandy ground below. I bit my lip and held on with one hand. I glanced to the ground below.

(Arya's Point of view)

I kicked another snake and glanced at Jay with a smile. We finally defeated the snakes.

"Where's Zane?"

"He went to the mountain." He answered as he started running towards it. I followed.

We soon reached the foot of the mountain and looked to each other. We heard a loud shout and looked up. "Look out!" I shouted and stepped back. A fist-sized rock landed right where Jay was standing with a loud thud. I picked it up and looked up. I gasped. "Jay! Look!"

He followed my finger and found Zane dangling by one hand at the top. His eyes widened and he put a hand on the mountain. "We have to get up there!" He shouted. "Zane isn't strong. He can't hold on much longer."

(Zane's Point of View)

I gasped as I heard a faint rumble. I glared at my pale knuckles to see the rock cracked. I bit my lip ad closed my eyes tightly. I felt the rock slid from place and I started falling. "No!" I shouted as the fall sucked the wind from my lungs.

(Arya's Point of View)

I gasped as I heard Zane shout. I looked up in horror as I saw Zane fall towards us. "Zane!" I shouted. My voice cracked as I stared at him. Jay stood right next to me. He shouted to, but I didn't really notice. I felt my blood get cold and my necklace glowed. In another desperate cry the necklace flashed into a beautiful bow. Two dragons where holding opposite ends of a scroll. Their tails curled.

Jay stared at the diamond bow and noticed my name was engraved on the side. He glanced at his nunchucks and noticed his name. I gasped and pointed the bow to the ground. I pulled back the string and a diamond arrow appeared, ready to be fired. With a loud thump, I grabbed Jay's arm and a large jet of water shot us toward Zane.

I managed to snake Zane's collar as we shot past him. The water threw us on the summit of the mountain. We all looked to each other with a smile. I hugged Zane around his neck. He blushed and I back off, noticing my face felt hot.

(Zane's Point of View)

I blushed as Arya threw her arms around my neck. She pulled away and blushed hot red. I noticed Jay smirk behind her. I heard a laugh and whirled. A large snake glared at us with four eyes.

"I thought for sure that the mountain would ssssentance you to your deathssss, ah, but I guessss I wassss wrong. What a pity." He snarled and slithered towards the edge. "Go ahead Ninja, take your prize. You can keep him, if you can ssssurvive the fall." The snake laughed as he jumped onto a Rattlecopter.

I frowned. "That is it? No fight?"

Jay walked forward to a boy who was tied in a rope. I cut the ropes with my shuriken and the boy stood.

"Thanks, but I could've handled him." The boy said.

"Says the one who was tied up." Jay grumbled.

"I'm Cole." The boy said. He had swaying black hair and coffee brown eyes. He wore an emerald pendant in the shape of a tree.

"I am Zane." I said with a smile.

"Arya." The Water Ninja smirked.

"I'm Jay." The Lightning Protector sneered.

"Cole, come with us. You were chosen to be the Earth Protector. You must help us protect Ninjago." I said as I held out a hand. He frowned at me and blinked. I was a little forward with that…

"It's a long story. We'll explain on the way." Arya said. Cole hesitantly nodded.

The mountain shook suddenly. "What's happening?" Jay shouted in a panicky voice.

I walked slowly towards the edge and looked down. "The mountains sinking! Arya turned the sand to mud when she saved me!"

"We have to get down!" Arya shouted.

I looked to my feet. "I have a crazy idea…"

"What?" Jay asked shakily.

(Moments later)

"This is insane!" Jay shouted as he gripped the ground firmly. I looked back towards Cole.

"Now!"

He stomped the ground and a large crack filled the air. The ground around us broke into a large rock surfboard. I sat in the back. "Ready?" I asked everyone as I filled the cracks with ice and moved to the front. I shot a trail of ice in front of us. The rock started sliding forward. Everyone shouted as we slid forward at lightning speed. The ice ahead of us cracked as a boulder shattered it. We flew up and soared in the air. I formed another trail of ice, forming walls and making a form of tunnel.

We swirled in circles as we flew down towards the ground at an angle. I formed a flat wall in front of us. Jay gasped. "Are you insane!?"

"Trust me!"

We hit the wall, falling off the rock and through the ice, completely shattering it. We shouted as we fell into the soft sands of the dessert around Sensei Wu. He stared at us with surprise.

"We got the Protector out Sensei." I said with a dizzy smile. We all shot our head towards the mountain as it broke, shattering everywhere with a large wave of sand. Cole smiled.

"You guys are awesome!" He got up and ran to Sensei. "When do I begin?" He said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

"So the next Protector is in the Fireman's Circle?" I asked Sensei.

"Course he is. He IS the Fire Protector. Figures he would be in the Fireman's Circle." Jay snapped.

"You know, this isn't very far from Buckley's Orphanage." Arya pointed out.

"Please, do not remind me." I looked towards the east wearily. "Sensei, I have done some research on this, Kai, and he seems to be… disagreeable." I glanced to Sensei.

"Interested enough to look up our future team mates early?" Cole crooked his head. "Coulda just waited till we say the guy."

"But then I would not be properly prepared if we have to fight him." I stopped walking and looked to Cole. "Oh! And I sense that the Hypnobri will attack so be prepared."

"How do you know it's the Hypnobri and not one of the other tribes?" Jay frowned.

"Well… the Fangpyre attacked me and Sensei, the Constricti attacked Jay, and the Venomari attacked Cole. It is obvious that the Hypnobri will attack the Fire Protector." I stated.

"What about the Anacondri?" Arya asked.

"They are the most guarded Serpentine tribe. If they did happen to get loose though, they are the leaders and most likely planned the attacks." I finished. The others nodded.

We walked for another hour or two before we reached the Fireman's Circle. A small blacksmith shop was at the top of a hill. The sign read Four Weapons. I peered inside to see a girl Jay's age, 14. I noticed Jay blush and I smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I walked in.

"Hello. I am Zane. Could you tell me where your brother, Kai is?"

She stared at me with bright amber eyes. She wore a red, phoenix design dress. Her hair was short and black. "How did you know my brother's name?"

"It is a long story-"

"One you'll have to tell if you want any information from me," came a voice from upstairs. "Nya, who's there?" a boy in a classic blacksmith apron came down the rickety steps towards me. He had spiky brown hair and amber eyes. I noticed a flicker of flame in them. The ruby flame necklace on his chest was tucked in his apron. "Who are all of you?"

"I am Zane. This is my Sensei, Jay, Cole, and Arya."

"What's with the pajamas?" He looked to our black ninja uniforms.

"These are our ninja uniforms. Kai, your necklace is a-"

"Weapon of Spinjitzu. I know. My father told me everything. The legend and how Sensei Wu gave the ruby necklace to my grandfather when he was my age."

I stared, somewhat in shock. He knew?

"Oh. That simplifies things. Would you come with us?" I crooked my head.

"Stay with my little sis, or go with a mountain climber, an inventor, old man, and two orphans? That's easy. No."

I looked down. Constantly being reminded of my life in that dreaded orphanage hurt me. I noticed Arya was saddened to. Cole stepped forward. "Hey, don't be rude. We didn't do anything to you. No reason to shoot us down."

Kai stepped towards Cole. "What are you going to do about it?" He growled. Cole and Kai stared each other down with narrowed eyes. Jay took a step between them and shoved them apart, a frown on his face.

"Simple answer," he snapped at Kai. "He won't fight." He finished as his head shot to Cole, who grumbled and backed away. Jay relaxed and sighed, looking towards Kai. "Look, we need you to come with us so that we can help keep Ninjago safe."

"I'm staying with Nya and living out my father's legacy." Kai growled.

"But if you stay with your sister, you will cause Ninjago to turn evil, and thus, endangering your sister."I stated. I smiled in my mind as Kai seemed to acknowledge my statement. He glanced to Nya. Kai seemed to be the same age as Cole, 15, and he wasn't that different in the attitude either. He was rash and hotheaded, though Kai was more loyal, where Cole was more of a leader.

"Fine." Kai growled. He looked to Nya and sighed. "Nya we're going to go with these guys… you can pack your bags…"

While Kai seemed sluggish, Nya was ready in mere minutes. Kai put a caring hand on his father's old blacksmith shop with sorrow.

"Sorry dad…" He whispered. To be honest, I felt bad. I never had a father, and I wanted Kai to make his proud. But the fate of Ninjago came first. I walked out into the sun with a feeling of guilt swelling in me.

We walked for a while before it dawned on me. The serpentine didn't attack. I paused, causing an irritated Kai to collide into me. He snarled at me and smacked my arm while he continued. Arya stopped next to me.

"What's wrong Zane?"

"The Serpentine never attacked…."

"You wanted them to?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Of course not. The less we fight the more chances we have to escape without harm."

"No- I mean… that's not what I meant Zane."

"Then why did you say something?"

She gave a sigh. "Why are you worried they didn't attack?"

"They could be planning. I think they know we are all together and may-" I felt a strange twitch in my arm, the same one Fangtom bit. My eyes flew towards Jay and I ran to him, tackling the Lightning Ninja to the ground.

"Zane! What the heck are you-" He stopped talking as he noticed a snake was baring fangs where he was standing. Several snakes popped from the ground with smirks. Snakes from all the tribes. They circled us, surrounding us.

Arya, Jay, Cole, and I summoned our weapons and got in position. This was going to be a fight we couldn't possibly win…

**Why hasn't Zane turned into a snake from Fangtom's bite? What is the snakes' plan? Will the Ninja escaped unharmed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has been a while. I don't have internet son I can only go on at strange times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

I opened my eyes, blinking twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was in a crystal cell. I sat up and looked around. Kai and Nya were in a ruby cell, Arya in a diamond cell, Coe in an emerald, Jay in a sapphire, and Sensei in a golden. They all smiled at me with relief. I stood, leaning on the bars and looked at Arya.

"What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"The snakes surrounded us. Fangtom managed to dig in the middle of us and he struck you in the back of the head… after that you blacked out and we fought… but the snakes outnumbered us and we were caught. They took our necklaces." She finished.

I gasped as I put a hand on my neck. I blinked twice as I felt my snowflake pendant. I frowned. "I still have mine. Maybe I can break out."

Sensei shook his head. "The Shurikens of ice cannot break through the crystal bars of your cage."

"I have another idea," I said as I summoned my shurikens with a blinding white light. I felt icy air surround me, forcing a smile on my face. I aimed the spikes of each shuriken towards Kai's cage. I closed one eye, squinting. It was difficult through my hair to see the bars properly but I managed to shoot a jet of ice to the ruby bars. The bars cracked, and the crack traveled up and onto the ceiling of their cage. Kai smiled and slammed against the bars. With a loud crash, the ruby cell shattered. I aimed to each cell, repeating my action.

"I cannot follow you, go find your weapons and return. Do not worry about me." I said through the crystal bars to Arya, who nodded and ran off with the others. I watched them vanish down a corridor. I sighed and slumped against the bars.

"Hey! What did you do!?" I gasped and stood, staring eye to eye at a fangpyre. The snake narrowed its eyes. It turned to a companion. "Get Fangtom and Pythor!" I gave a loud gulp and raised my weapons.

**Meanwhile, with Arya and the others**

"We have to save Zane!" I shouted.

"We know Arya!" Jay answered.

"Why don't we leave him?" Kai grumbled, earning angry looks from everyone.

"Hey look! That glare…. It's from our necklaces!" Jay exclaimed. We all skid to a stop as a large purple snake slithered with Fangtom, the necklaces dangling on the python-like snake's neck.

"Pythor, I heard from my ssssoldiers that the ice ninja managed to help the otherssss escape." Fangtom hissed.

"I know. Let usss find that ice protector and show him what happensss when you messss with the Serpentine." Pythor hissed as they exited from view.

"They're going after Zane!" I whispered loudly. The others nodded and followed me as I ran after the snakes. I paused as I saw something on the ground. It was my necklace. I smiled and put it on, summoning my bow. We proceeded, entering the room where our cages were kept. The snakes were surrounding Zane's cage. Pythor smirked.

"Ssso this issss the one you bit?" Pythor frowned. "I expected…. More."

"He'ssss a ninja. He may look sssscrawny but he'sss tough." Fangtom pleaded.

"Which fang did you use?" Pythor questioned.

I looked to Sensei. "What does he mean which fang?" Sensei didn't seem to hear me. Fangtom smirked; Pythor followed, and slithered up the Zane's cage. He nodded to a snake across the room, who flipped a switch, allowing Pythor in the cage. Pythor grabbed Zane by the shirt collar; Zane seemed to have forgotten about his weapons as he struggled against the snakes iron grip.

"The future evil lord…" Pythor hissed to his snake soldiers. "Isss in front of you!" He shouted as he held Zane up as high as he could. Every snake cheered. I snarled and stood. I aimed my bow; an arrow appeared in my bow as I fired. The arrow flew inches from Zane's chest, embedding his black uniform into the nearest wall. Everyone gasped and stared at me, giving time for Zane to pry free and stand, he was soaking wet from the arrows water powers. He managed to yank the necklaces from Pythor's neck and run to us. He handed each one of the ninja their necklaces and they summoned their necklaces. Every snake stared dumbly before fleeing. Zane pounced on Pythor, leaving only the large Anacondri general the only snake in the room.

"What did you mean by the future dark lord?" Zane questioned. The others and I glared at him. He smirked.

"Do you know why you have not transssformed?" Pythor snarled. Sensei's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You do not mean…"

"Yesss, Wu. Fangtom bit Zane with one fang. The Dark Fang."

"What's the Dark Fang?" Zane asked, somewhat pleading.

"Do you know of the Devourer?"

"It is the venom turned Sensei's brother into the Dark Lord…" Pythor nodded.

"We generalsss grew jealoussss of the Devourersss power to do that. Ssso we rip out one fang from our mouthssss and managed to insert the fangsss of the devourer into OUR mouthesss."

Pythor smirked as Zane's grip lessened. His eyes grew wide with terror and his skin (If possible) grew paler. Pythor flipped his tail, smacking Zane off him and he managed to get loose. He laughed evilly as he slithered away. We didn't follow him; we only stared at Zane who stared at the ground with horror plain on his face. He shook his head in denial.

"I-Is it tr-true Sensei…" He stuttered. His hands curled to fists. His eyes squeezed shut. "Am I…"

Silence was the only thing that filled the room, followed by Zane's occasional heavy breaths. We all looked down. I glanced at Sensei.

"What now…?" I whispered as I looked to Zane, worry in my eyes.

**Sorry the ending was rushed like I said in the beginning I do not have internet so I have limited time to type these stories. So anyway, what do you guys think of Zane now. I HATED to do that to Zane…. But it is how the story continues! So Ill post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it has been a while…. I JUST started high school and am having emotional problems with my cuz and my friend…. Anyway this chapter is kinda perfect for my mood so I guess that's good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

"Zane…?" I whispered against the snow white door to the Ice Ninja's room.

Nearly a week has passed since the snakes kidnapped us and told us of Zane's dark future as the Evil Lord. We haven't seen him since. Almost as soon as we reach the monastery Zane bolted towards his room and locked his door.

I placed a caring hand against the smooth door and looked at the crystal name plate just above my head. Zane's name was neatly carved in it, along with a snowflake design he scraped on. He carved each elemental symbol of each of our elements and a phoenix on Nya's as well as the Symbol of Destiny on Sensei's.

My eyes drooped sadly as I tapped my finger loud enough to make a noise. I blinked as I heard a tap in response. It was nearly silent, and I was impressed I had heard it to begin with.

"Zane?" I whispered again, but louder.

"Arya…." came his soft, saddened voice.

"Let me see you… please….." I pleaded softly. I heard Zane's gloves tighten faintly.

"I simply cannot allow that, Arya…." He responded. "The less we see of each other the easier it will be to accept it when I… I…." I shivered as his voice faded.

"Zane… that could take years. You… you can't live in there that long…."

I didn't get a response but I heard Zane slide against the door and onto the floor. I gave a soft sniffle before turning back towards my room.

**Zane**

I felt my heart sink. I bit my lip as I slowly sank to the ground, my back sliding along the smooth wood of my door.

_Maybe I shouldn't live at all… maybe if ii die then the world wouldn't have to deal with me later…._ I thought to myself silently. My knuckles cracked as I tightened them once again.

I heard a soft sniffle and the faint sound of Arya walking to her room. I gave a long, shaky breath as I stood uneasily. I sat on my bed in my normal, straight position.

_How could I go from the 'smart, strange one' to giving up and thinking about killing myself… even if it would benefit Ninjago… there are so many cons as well…. Maybe if I…._

I stood and grabbed a paper and pencil from my drawer. I wrote in my fast, yet neat handwriting a note for my brothers before setting it on my neatly made bed. I smoothed out a wrinkle as I glanced to the window. I walked over and opened it.

I gave one last shaky breath as I glanced outside then once more at my room.

**No one**

Zane gave a soft sniffle as his gaze fell back to the dark forest just visible from his room. He blinked away tears as he swiftly jumped down his second floor window and ran into the woods. A drop of water struck the sill as he broke through the brush. The salty tear seemed to shine once before turning into solid ice.

**I know it is kinda short but I only have limited time. Don't worry I'm saving up for a laptop and moms getting internet so soon I'll be on every day! :) Until then…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm going to continue this story while I think of a new title for a sequel I'm writing for The Chasm of Nightmares. I feel I've abandoned this story and feel bad for those who followed it. So here you go.**

**Chapter 10: Dear Family.**

"Zane…? Zane, are you still in there?" I asked in a whispery voice. I got no reply, and gave a sigh. I placed my hand on the golden doorknob and noticed it seemed loose. I frowned and lightly turned my hand to the side. My eyes widened as the knob turned, lightly opening the door.

"Zane?" I said as I pushed in the door. I looked around, expecting to see him sitting around; moping, but I didn't see any sign of the Ninja of Ice. I noticed his bed was made and free of wrinkles, and there was a small note on the flat blankets. I gasped and prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was. I then picked it up.

Sure enough, it was a note from Zane.

Dear Arya,

I figured it would be Arya who would discover this note, if not, please make sure she gets this note and do not continue. Arya, I feel so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I didn't mean to act selfish by thinking the way I was. I only thought of saving Ninjago, but I didn't consider any of your feelings about my actions. I thought about talking to you about it, but I couldn't stand to see your face, knowing that one day we will probably have to fight one another.

I did think of all the possible ways that I could have stayed, even if it meant I would have to be caged for the rest of my life. However, if it's true that I will turn into a dark lord like Garmadon, then I thought it would be best to let fate decide my future. I will leave, and if fate wishes me to die, it may do so without my complaint. I'm sorry if I sound selfish to you, but I have thought this ever since Pythor uttered those words that changed my life. Changed me.

I wrote this to tell you that I will head north; in the direction I feel my heart shall take me. If you know Ninjago, you will understand why I am heading there, if you truly think you do not know, then ask Sensei Wu. Tell him three simple words, Birch Wood Forest. He should explain, though I'm sure he does not know of my disappearance.

And Arya…. Good-bye.

I let out a shaky breath. Zane ran away. I cannot believe this.

"Arya!"

I shook my head, snapping it in the direction of the door. Kai stood there frowning. It took me a moment to realize that Cole and Kai were behind him.

"What you have there?" Jay asked.

"And where's Zane?" Cole finished.

"Zane ran away…." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Their faces grew pale and filled with shock. Kai took the note and read it, handing it to Jay then Cole. I sat shakily on Zane's white bed, making it wrinkle lightly.

"What are you sitting down for!?" Kai shouted angrily. I looked into his eyes. "We have to ask Sensei why Zane left!"

I shook my head. "Kai, don't you get it? Zane left because he doesn't care." I saw Cole and Jay open their mouths.

"How could you_ think_ that!?" Kai yelled, stepping a foot away from me.

"Think about it Kai. Why would he leave without telling us first? It's not like him."

"That's exactly why we have to learn why he left! Just because you gave up doesn't mean I have to!"

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths opened. Kai let out a gasp as what he said sank in.

"A-Arya… I-I didn't mean-"

"I _haven't _given up, Kai! Do you realize how much I _want_ to chase after him!?" I stood and peered into his amber eyes, inches from his face. "I loved him! What if that's why he left!? He cared so much for us and Ninjago that he left so he would try to control his transformation!"

Everyone stared into my eyes, and I realized that I was crying. I fell back on the bed and shook my head. The others looked to each other and left the room, leaving me alone.

"Almost a year has passed since I met him, and I fell for him already….."


	11. Chapter 11

_**So sorry I have not uploaded this in a while. I have had the worst writers block for this story. So I will try to make this chapter rather long.**_

_**Chapter 9: Seer's Power**_

I gasped for air as I ran through the snow to where my heart took me. I had no clue, but I felt something important was ahead of me. It was strange, the farther I got the more often I had to stop and take a breather.

I breathed heavily, sweat dripping into my eyes as I leaned against a tree trunk. I glanced up and saw the falcon fly above my head. I had tried to follow it, but at this rate I would loose it.

I guessed that only a few hours have passed since I slipped out from the Monastery. I frowned and wondered if anyone had found my note yet. Would they even come looking for me? Probably not… though Arya might. I glared behind me and looked around. No sign of anyone following me. I frowned and looked up to see the falcon had landed on a branch. It twitched its head, motioning me to continue. I sighed and ran after it as it flew on.

The bird gazed back at me countless times as we ran. I tried to keep moving, but it seemed like I kept running out of breath quickly. My sixth sense was acting up, and I felt the familiar pain in my stomach and head that I got when I had bad vibes.

"-down here?" I heard a voice. I gasped and rolled to the nearest tree, and looked past it. I frowned and slowly crept forward, and hid behind the next tree.

A Venomari and a Constrcti were standing in front of a large temple made completely out of ice.

"Course it's down here!" The Constricti shouted. "Remember what Pythor sssaid? The Ice Ninja hasss sssome connection to the animal. Well, thisss isss the Ice Temple. Where else would it be?" The other Serpentine shrugged.

I frowned. _Animal? What animal?_

I stepped forward and felt a huge portion of my energy sap from my body. I fell to my knees and looked up to see the Serpentine running to me.

"Wait till we tell Pythor what we caught!" The Venomari shouted.

_**Meanwhile**_

"An animal?" Kai asked Sensei as we knelt in front of him.

"Yes. A very sacred Dragon made almost entirely out of snow and ice." Sensei Wu said as he glanced to each of his students. "Perhaps the dragon feels danger approaching and thought it appropriate to call Zane now."

"So Zane has an animal of ice? What about us? Do we have animals too?" Cole asked. Wu nodded.

"Each of you have a dragon, and each one is made almost entirely out of their element. Like how the Ice Dragon is made entirely out of Ice, the Fire Dragon is made entirely of fire, and same with the Water Dragon and so on. They mature and grow as fast as you."

"So that's where Zane went. To find his dragon?"

"Yes, and no. I feel he was dragged by fate, yes, but also because he felt he would hurt us if he stayed."

"Then we should look for him." Cole said. "After all, if the Serpentine knew of the Dragons they would be there. I don't think Zane could take them all out." Everyone nodded and the four ninja walked out. I turned to Sensei Wu.

"You talk as though you know Zane well." I said with a frown.

"You could say that." He said with a small smile.

_**At the Ice Temple**_

I stared at our surroundings with awe. Statues of dragons rose from the ground up, some flying, some standing on two legs, others on four, but they all held the ceiling up like pillars. The hall was as wide as two football fields long and long as four. Everything had one thing in common, everything was pure ice.

The farther the Serpentine dragged me, the more deprived of energy I got. They dragged me all the way until we reached the end and looked at a large door. The ground below was scrapped and torn from the doors opening and closing. I frowned and looked up to the doors. Whatever was draining my energy, it was behind this door.

"No! What happened!?" I heard Pythor shout from behind. I growled as the Serpentine holding me opened the door.

All three of us gasped as we saw what happened to one of the Hypnobri; it was turned to pure ice, no flesh or muscle remained.

_What happened to him?_

I stared at him, and realized just how cold my fingertips and toes were. Without alarming the Serpentine, I glanced at my fingers and screamed. The Serpentine holding me dropped me and stepped back in shock. I stared at my fingers. The very tips were covered in ice. I blinked twice then glared at Pythor as he stared in awe at me. I gave a shaky breath as I saw something behind him. I frowned as he slithered towards me. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the few stairs leading to the pedestal he stood on. He held my hand near a small orb of ice. It glowed faintly, then stopped as he pulled my hand away from it. He laughed.

"Boysss! We found the Dragon at lassst!" He shouted and he tightened his grip on my wrist. He slowly pulled my hand towards the orb.

A sudden diamond arrow struck Pythor's hand and he yelped in pain, letting go of me. He snarled to the entrance of the room and gasped as he saw who stood there. I gasped and stared in pure shock.

"Arya!" I shouted as she smirked, her bow still loaded and aimed at Pythor. Cole, Kai, Jay and Wu stood behind her.

"Pythor! Do you not know what will happen if you release this dragon early!?" Wu shouted desperately. The purple Anacondri only laughed, grabbing my wrist once more. Wu gasped as he saw that my fingers were slowly turning into ice, now all of my nails were covered. Pythor smirked and glared at the orb. I tried to fight, but all my strength was gone, and I was no match. Pythor forced my shaky hand to touch the orb.

The reaction was immediate.

A large blast of energy emerged from the orb, knocking everyone into the nearest wall, and throwing the ninja back into the other room. I was the only one who seemed unfazed. A large screech filled my ears and I fell to my knees, covering my ears. I glanced over towards Arya, who was now standing and shouting something, but I couldn't hear over the screeching. I noticed her hand movement and I knew she wanted me to run. I stood very shakily and stumbled towards her and my brothers. They helped me pick up speed until I was nearly at a sprint. I glanced to the icy statues as we passed them; it felt like their eyes were following me.

We exited and Sensei directed us towards a large cave. As soon as we reached the rocky ground I collapsed and tried to stand, I needed Kai's help to accomplish what should have been a simple task. I leaned against the rocky wall and slumped to the floor, trying to regulate my breathing. I noticed Sensei seemed as winded as I did.

"Zane? You ok?" Arya asked as she placed a soft hand on mine. I blushed faintly and nodded. "But you look so pale…"

"Zane's always pale." Kai said as he snapped, creating flames in his hand. Everyone glanced to my face and faintly gasped. "Not that pale though…"

"He's not ill…" Sensei said as he glanced to us. We all frowned.

"The Dragons need Life Force to stay in their orb forms. That is why their temples are made entirely of their element, and why that Hypnobri turned to an ice sculpture. The dragon completely absorbed his Life Force. But the Serpentine seemed to have been at that temple a long time… a week maybe."

"But, I was there for five minutes before _this_ happened!" I said as I moved my fingers the best I could. My joints were slowly turning into ice.

"There are two reasons why it worked on you so fast." Sensei said. "The first is because of your connection with the Dragon. The second is because you are a Seer. Every single thing in this world needs Life Force to exist. Things that are alive require more to be able to move. Seers require the same amount that a dense forest would, since they have special abilities, such as 6th sense that require Life Force."

"And… what happens when you run out of Life Force…?" I whispered to my hands.

_Stupid question… I either cease to exist or I become an ice sculptor… either way, Life Force keeps me alive…_

"I know it is not wise, but I wish to return to the dragon. I have to wake it from it's orb-prison."

Arya gasped and took a step towards me, then stepped back. She took a second then smiled. "I am going with you." She said as she gripped my arm. I smiled and nodded.

"Us too!" My brothers shouted. I smiled.

"Ok. Then let's go. To the Ice Dragon."


	12. Chapter 12

I slid against the icy wall, careful not to be seen by the Serpentine, and careful not to slide my ice covered hands against the walls. I glanced over to Arya, who shuffled silently and glanced at me with a small nod. She and I glanced into the Temple of Ice and looked for any signs of Serpentine. I shook my head and stared at the distant orb. I blinked twice and suddenly felt like I was in a trance, yet it felt like I had blacked out.

I felt Arya's hand grasp my wrist.

"what do you think you are doing?" She whispered loudly. I blinked twice as my consciousness fully returned to my body. I school my head and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"What…?" I whispered to her as I stepped back drowsily. "What… was I about to do…?"

"Charge in there." She said with a frown.

"I… The orb… pulled me to it… It felt like I was in a trance…" I said as I lowered my eyes and looked to my feet, my eyes dull.

"Let's back away… for now." Arya said as she pulled lightly on my cold wrist. I shook my head.

"No. we have to do something before I turn to a sculpture." I said as I stared into her eyes. She glared at me.

"Fine. But if this happens again, we are leaving."

"Deal."

We were lucky that the Serpentine hadn't found us, and we returned to our positions, and peered into the room. I was trying not to look over to the orb of ice, but my eyes kept lingering towards it. I growled and shook my head.

After a while we noticed the Serpentine guards positions and paths we turned around and ran back to Sensei and the others.

"The Hypnobri soldiers guard the main entrance, and there are around five of them. Three walk in a course and protect the doors. The Constricti are near the center of the hallway, and there are two of them." Arya said as she sat on the cold ground. I leaned against one of the many trees around us.

"Three Venomari are stationed nearly above the doors, ready to spring down and spit into the intruders eyes. Then there are four Fangpyre in the room with the orb. Naturally, every general is there as well."

I glanced to Arya with a faint smile. She smiled in reply before we both looked back to the others.

"Now that we know the patrols we can sneak in and to the orb." Cole said as he stood from the snowy ground. The others followed.

"And we had better do it quick!" I shouted as I held up my arms, staring at my frozen shoulders. It was weird how I was able to freely move my elbows and fingers, despite how they were frozen over. Arya gasped and ran to me, grasping my arm and staring at the ice. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the temple.

_**At the Temple of Ice**_

We stood near the entrance to the temple, and glanced inside. I smiled as I noticed the soldiers where in their proper places. I glanced to Arya.

_Ready?_ I mouthed. She nodded.

I bent down and picked up a large chunk of ice about the size of my head. I juggled it to test its weight before getting back in position. With a soft huff I threw it in. It broke with a large crack and shattered into millions of pieces. I blinked.

_Why did it break so easily? Is that what happens to things when they run out of Life Force? They become frailer than a snowflake in a heat wave?_

I clenched my icy fingers then stopped in fear they would crack.

The Serpentine snarled and broke formation, gathering in one point. Arya summoned her weapon and pulled back the string, making an arrow take form in the string, ready to launch. She let it fly, and it landed right in the center. Instantly Arya and I turned, and watched as a large flood of water blasted from the doors to the temple, carrying the Serpentine with it. I smirked and ran in, Arya closely behind.

As soon as we reached the room with the orb I fell to my knees. Arya stood still and glared at Pythor, who smirked. He seemed to hold something in his right hand. I heard footsteps and knew that the others had finally joined us. They gathered in front of me, but ensured that I could still see the scaly fiend and the orb.

Pythor laughed as he saw us and held up his hand, dangling what seemed like a piece of hair over the orb. It was blonde.

The closer the hair got, the weaker I felt. I eventually fell to my side, feeling so sick to my stomach I had to squeeze shut my eyes.

"Thisss is a hair from the Ice Protector, I had received it that day when I told you all of Zane'sss bite." Pythor said as he waved the hair over the orb. "Once thisss comes in contact with thisss orb… the Dragon will be released!"

"You are insane!" Arya shouted. "What is the _point_ of releasing it!?"

"You don't get it! If this Dragon is released the people of Ninjago will have no choice but to bow to my pet!"

I snarled and slowly got to my knees.

"The Dragon is not a _pet_!" I shouted as I got to my feet, very shakily. Pythor laughed and brought the hair closer. His eyes gleamed, then he flicked his head up once, and instantly, I felt something grabbed my ankles. I yelped as I was drug into the icy ground and brought back up in front of Pythor. He fiercely grabbed my wrist, threatening to cut off whatever circulation that remained.

"Ah, but one little hair isss not enough." Pythor sneered as he brought my hand close to the orb. The ice around my shoulders grew, now surrounding my chest and trailing down my waist and neck.

Another large blast of energy forced everyone to the ground, but the orb forced me to continue standing, and touch it with my palm. I bit my lip as the orb absorbed my energy. It glowed, and slowly grew in size. I gasped as I finally was allowed release. The Serpentine ran away during the blast, and the Ninja were just getting to their feet.

I slowly stood and gazed at the growing orb. The ceiling cracked, and the temple was slowly starting to crumble and fall apart. The Ninja started to run out, and only I remained. I stared at the orb as it slowly grew shape. Four legs, a tail, a long neck and a head, and wings. I gasped as it reached the size of the room. The glow was dim now, and I saw the scales were made out of nothing but ice. I stared in awe.

The dragon screeched and opened its wings, causing the ceiling to crumble. I shouted and ran to the dragons neck, gripping it tightly. It roared and looked up, shooting a large jet of ice-like fire at the ceiling. I gasped as it roared again and lunged upward, flying straight up into the air, continuing to grow until it was as large as the bounty. It snarled as it flew up, and shot a jet of ice-fire. I gasped as it flew right into it. I lost my grip and slid down, scraping myself on the razor sharp scales, then landing heavily on the tail. I gave a hoarse cough as I slipped and started to fall hundreds of feet towards the ground.

_**Arya**_

I gasped as we exited the temple. I frantically looked around.

"Wh-wheres Zane!?" I shouted to the others. They looked around and Kai turned to me. He was about to talk when a blast of blue fire blasted form the temple's ceiling and into the far sky. A roar rang out, forcing everyone to cover their ears. Almost immediately the large dragon made entirely out of ice blasted form the temple, shattering what ever remained of the back room.

The dragon itself was rather skinny and small. Its eyes were a strange reddish orange color. It's wings were the things that puzzled me. Long spikes of ice made the skeleton, and it seemed like the flaps were snow. Its claws were long, and seemed sharper than the tip of a tack, clearly made for traction on ice. It had many spikes on its back and neck, all the way to its tail, each were about a foot tall.

I gasped as I saw Zane hugging the neck of the dragon, his eyes squeezed shut. The dragon did a few swoops to try to shake Zane off, but he held on. The dragon snarled and blasted a ball of flame, flying straight through. My eyes widened as I saw Zane fall from its neck, flames still flickering on his clothing. He struck the tail with such force that I even heard the impact from where I stood. The ninja and I winced, but didn't look away. Zane continued to fall limply towards the ground. I widened my eyes.

"Zane! No!" I shouted. Instantly the dragon blinked and twisted. It dove straight to Zane. I shook my head as Zane slowly turned, and latched onto one of the spikes. I flinched and clenched my hands. The dragon swirled and tried to throw Zane off. I shook my head as the others stood near me. "At this rate his hands will either slip, or be cut through…" I whispered hopelessly as Zane held on.

_**Zane**_

I cried out as my hands closed around the razor like spike. I felt the sharp edges dig into my flesh. I squeezed shut my eyes and held on as the dragon started to thrash around. I looked up and noticed there were other spikes that led to its head, where two smooth spikes made long horned. I sighed in frustration and slowly started to climb, slashing the same spots in my hands over and over again on each spike, wincing each time.

Eventually I reached the head, and grasped my raw and strangely now numb hands on the horns. I sat in between the fifth and sixth spikes and held on. The dragon roared as it continued to dive towards the ground. I gasped and pulled hard on the horns. The dragon screeched and pulled up, flying right over Arya's head.

"You obey _me_!" I shouted as I jarred my heels into its neck. The dragon roared, and brought one of its wings up awkwardly. It flew off course and crashed into what remained of the temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11: First Kiss

Cold. Frigid cold. Numb. Numb all over. Cant… cannot move…

_Arya… Please do not… look for me… Do not see me like this…_

_**Arya**_

I widened my eyes. I fell to my knees as the icy mist slowly dispelled. "Z-Zane…" I whispered as I saw the gigantic blocks of ice crumpled in a pile, the dragons tail tip barely poked out of the mound. Sapphire liquid trailed from it.

"ZANE!" The others shouted. They ran forward and stopped yards before the mound. I looked up and stood, shakily running to the mount and sliding on my knees at the bottom. I placed a hand on the ice, tears streaming down my face.

"Zane… Zane no… please…"

I tried to move the nearest block. It was larger than the dragon itself, and probably weighed ten times as much. I felt Kai's hot hand on my shoulder. He shook his head. "Arya… It is no use…" Kai said. He gave a soft sniff. "… H-he's gone…" Kai chocked out. I shook my head, swatting his hand away.

"No! No he can't be!" I shouted, banging a hand on the ice. "Zane! Zane please!"

The sapphire liquid trailed from the icy pile, and to my leg. I yelled and jumped up. My pant leg where the liquid touched was singed off, and the skin burned. I grit my teeth and drew my bow, shooting the ice.

"Arya… give up." Cole said as he grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and glared at everyone.

"I will never give up." I said as I turned and struck the block again. "Even if I have to break this ice bit, by bit." I cracked a large section of the block with a force I didn't know I had.

"…Arya…"

I gasped.

"Z-Zane…?"

I glanced down and noticed a small trail of white liquid slowly made its way to my feet. I lightly frowned and knelt. I felt the liquid and frowned, finding it strangely oily. I felt my eyes water once more, and felt a strange sinking feeling about the liquid.

I watched it trail and swirl into the sapphire liquid. It lightly glowed, and turned into a pure golden substance. I blinked twice and heard a soft whimper from the dragon.

"…Arya… Arya… please…"

The dragon snarled and shifted its tail. I heard a strange sound, and guessed that it was the dragon's spikes scraping on the ice. I growled as the dragon roared and lifted its body. The ice around fell down its sides and onto the ground. The dragon's eyes were now a bright icy blue, just like Zane's. The dragon snarled and lifted its left front leg; the sapphire liquid slowly drooled from the slashed ice that made up its body. It blinked twice then roared in shock. It looked around its feet frantically.

_Rider! Rider where are you!?_

It screamed with horror. The voice was a female, strong and bold, yet caring as well. I heard Zane give a muffled groan. The dragon instantly roared and rose it's claws, striking the nearest block and swiping it yards away. I gasped as Zane lay on his side. Both his hands were scarred and he had torn muscles. The dragon's scales tore his chest. I immediately ran to him, falling to my knees and hugging him tightly.

"Zane… Zane…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I gasped as I saw what pours from Zane's scratches. It wasn't blood, but it was the same white oily fluid that I saw leaking from under the mound. It was his _blood_.

I gave a sniffle and buried m face in his blonde hair.

"…Arya…" Zane weakly whispered. I held him tightly before gazing into his soft icy eyes. "D-Do not… c-cry… please…" He whispered as a tear ran down his face. "I-it… makes me sad…"

He lifted a shaky hand and carefully wiped away a tear from my face. I blinked twice and gave a soft sniff. I stared for a moment before leaning forward. I closed my eyes as my eyes softly met Zane's lips. I was surprised when he didn't pull away. A sudden chill crept on my fingertips and my toes and I slowly opened my eyes.

I widened my eyes as I saw Zane and I were glowing.

I watched as the ice that crept on his arm slowly vanished, and his wounds magically seemed to heal, and his strength slowly returned to his body. The light dispelled and I stared at his face. Whatever color he had returned, and his eyes sparkled with the same strength and wisdom that I was in love with.

He stared at me, a small smile on his lips as he leaned up and kissed me back. I heard the dragon blow smoke form her nostrils and the other ninja walk up to us. I pulled away from Zane and helped him stand, which I probably didn't need to do anyway. We both looked to the dragon and gave a soft smile. The dragon gave a nod before glancing to the ruins of the temple.

I leaned onto Zane's side and stared at the rubble that nearly killed him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his head lay on mine as his gaze fell on the same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: Sewer Reunion

_**Zane**_

I lay in my bed, using my hands as a pillow while I lay on my side facing the wall that Kai's and my bunk connected to. I couldn't sleep, not after what happened when we found the dragon yesterday. My mind wouldn't sway from the kiss. Not only because it saved my life, but… well… I don't know… it is so complicated.

I sighed and turned back to face the small window, staring at the brilliant stars in the dark blue sky. I closed my eyes and an image of Arya clouded my mind. I smiled and shifted slightly, before giving a calm sigh, and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_**Arya**_

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, my arms under my pillow and crossed behind my head. That kiss… did he fell the same way I did; that the kiss was… _perfect_.

I sighed and turned to my side.

_I wonder if he would laugh if I told him that I liked it…_

I glanced to the window in Nya's and my room. I stared at the stars.

_**No One**_

Zane Julien and Arya Waterson both stared at the stars, a small smile on their face; and together, they both said the same thing.

_Tomorrow, I will say what I feel…_

_**Zane**_

I yawned and finally sat up, lightly brushing my blonde hair on the bottom of Kai's bunk as usual. I sighed and glanced at the small digital clock on a table in the right corner of the room. I gasped as bumped my head as I tried to swiftly get up.

_10:15! I cannot believe I stayed in till 10:15!_

I ran into my brothers' and my bathroom, and quickly grabbed my ninja uniform, throwing it on. I wet my hand in the sink and fixed my hair hastily, and ran out of the door and down the hall.

I gasped as I turned the corner leading to the kitchen. I felt a sharp pain in my nose and fell back to the ground. I held my nose with grit my teeth. I felt my strange oily blood slowly drool into my gloves. I opened one eye and looked to what I hit.

"A-Arya?" I asked. She stood up shakily and glanced down at me.

"O-Oh Zane! Are you ok?" She asked, and then saw me holding my nose. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She spoke fast and it was a little difficult for me to understand. "Come here, I'll get you an ice pack."

"Hey, Arya?" I asked as she handed me the small ice pack and a paper towel. I wrapped up the ice pack and place it on my throbbing nose.

"Yeah, Zane?" She glanced into my eyes. I blushed and scratched my head.

"U-Uh… well.."

"Actually I was looking for you… I wanted to tell you something too…" She said as she scratched her head just like I did.

"Oh?" I blinked twice then looked into her eyes.

"I love you." We both said at the _exact_ same time. We both blushed and gave a faint smile. I glanced past her shoulder and gasped.

"Wh-Wha-?" I blush furiously as Arya turned and yelped, stepping back into my chest.

Kai, Cole and Jay stood in the doorway, smirks on all their faces. I snarled at them and mouthed 'out now'. They laughed as they walked away. I sighed and looked back to Arya, who was smiling at me. She suddenly opened her arms and hugged me tightly. I blushed for a moment before hugging her back.

"…Hey, Zane…" She softly whispered.

"Hm?"

"... Do… Do you wa-"

The alarm blared mid-sentence. We both gasped and ran up to the bridge. The others were there, and the ninja smirked at us as we entered.

"Get a grip!" Arya shouted to them, causing them to laugh more. I sighed and shook my head, shrugging.

"The Serpentine were spotted in the Ninjago City sewers. Go and find them." Sensei Wu said. We nodded and ran outside. I whistled and the dragon roared, scooping everyone but me in her sharp claws. I jumped down the cliff and landed safely between two spikes.

"To Ninjago City!" I shouted, pointing forward. The dragon roared and shot forward.

_**At the city**_

I sighed as Jay jumped in last, splashing us all in sewage as he slipped. After we decided to split up and search the multiple tunnels for the Serpentine, I ran through the sewers, determined to find them before the other four.

It was a five-way tie.

We all met in one large room, skidding to a stop before emerging from light. The Serpentine where all in the room, Pythor talking about their next plan.

"If we cannot gain the other dragonsss, we will sssimply have to trade for one of the onesss the ninja have." He hissed.

"Trade? What do we have to give that would match the value of one of the Elemental Dragonsss?"

"Thisss." Pythor smirked. He turned and slithered away for a moment, returning with an old man by his side. The old man had pure white hair and bright blue eyes, partially hidden by round glasses. He wore a lap coat and brown pants with black boots. His hands were bound by a rope.

I frowned and felt a strange connection with him. I noticed Arya slowly widen her eyes, did she know him?

I felt something scaly wrap around my legs, and I was dragged on the concrete floor to Pythor and the man.

"Pythor," A Constricti said. "I found him listening by the entrance."

I swallowed and waved a hand.

"Heh… hi Pythor." I said as I stared into the snakes purplish red eyes.

"Z-Zane?"

I turned to the man. He stared at me with wide eyes of joy.

"Zane is that really you?"

"Well… I am Zane… who are you?"

"Zane, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Julien. Your Father."

"My… father?" I whispered, staring at Dr. Julien's eyes. He simply stared with bewilderment and shock.

"Zane." He only said as he blinked twice. I saw the slight resemblance between us, but it still seemed unreal.

"No… it cannot be… my father was murdered by-" I started to say.

"By a sssnake?" Pythor said with a smirk.

I snarled and gave him a death stare. He only laughed as I fought against the Constricti's firm grip. The Constricti snarled and tightened his grip, forcing me to stop.

"How… How is he standing here?" I asked as I glanced to my father with soft eyes.

"After I killed him I brought him to my tomb. We Anacondri are really good at healing the dead." Pythor said with a smile.

"So now you are using him like a tool?" I snarled. Pythor laughed again.

"You are ssso naïve."

"I heard your plan. You were going to bargain my dragon for him."

"Ah, but now you are here, and know of our plan. No, I think I will have something else planned out." Pythor flicked out his tongue and stared at the Constricti holding me, then nodded his head to a far off Hypnobri, who pulled a lever.

The sound of gates clanking open reverberated through the sewers. Pythor laughed and dropped Julien to the ground, and the Constricti holding me released me. All the Serpentine ran away with screams. The ninja ran up to me as I knelt by Julien, who slowly got to his feet. I blinked twice and turned my head in horror to the corridor the lever was in.

Flooding water.

"W-We have to get out of here!" I shouted.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"You cannot hear the water?" I asked with wide eyes. He shook his head no. "Well, now is not the time to wonder about it. The Serpentine are going to drown us in water now come _on_!"

But it was too late. As soon as Jay, Kai and I pulled ourselves up into a high tunnel, the water poured into the room. I gasped and held out my hand, trying to catch Arya's. I just barely brushed her fingertips.

"_Arya!_" I shouted, standing and getting ready to jump, I felt Kai's hot hand on my shoulder.

"You can't be thinking of going in there!" He shouted with surprise. I looked him in the eyes.

"I… I am sorry."

I turned and dove headfirst into the raging water.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: The Rescuers Reward

I was used to the cold water, since I usually meditated in it everyday before I became a ninja. I swam swiftly, the current pushing me.

I nearly gulped in a lung full of water as I saw Cole, Arya and Julien holding onto each other, clinging to a handle sticking from the wall. I tried to swim to them, but a strong current forced us all down a small tunnel.

The water magically seemed to slow and was now up to my knees when I stood. I felt sick, and leaned against the grimy wall to catch my breath. I gasped and looked down the tunnel as I heard Arya shriek. I bolted down, using the water as a booster.

I skid to a stop and stared wide-eyed at Cole as he grunted, leaning over what looked like a drop off. I heard the roaring of many waterfalls that ran down the large tunnel like room that ended in what seemed like an endless chasm. I noticed that Cole was holding Arya's hand in one of his own, and Julien's in the other as they hung over the edge. I gasped and ran forward, grasping Cole's foot at he fell forward.

"Zane!" They all shouted. I grunted and tried to hold all three of them against both gravity and the rushing water pouring around my knees. I blinked twice and turned as I heard more water crash. The Serpentine must have opened another tunnel of water. And it was heading straight this way. I braced myself for the impact, squeezing shut my eyes and feeling my weight try to weigh myself down.

It felt like a train hit me right in the back.

Without hesitation the water forced me to fall down the chasm, Cole, Arya and Julien close next to me. I heard them scream as they fell, but I was still trying to catch my breath and make sure I could still move my arms and legs.

We all had to avert our eyes as bright sunlight blinded our eyes. The sewer must have ended by pouring into the raging ocean.

I clung to Arya and waited to smack into the water, and onto the rocks beneath.

Something large, metallic and cold wrapped around all of us, holding us close to its seemingly mechanical chest. I glanced up and gasped in shock. A large mechanical robot held us, saving us by mere feet from falling into the water. Jay and Kai sat on the robots shoulders and grinned at us. The ice dragon flew behind it, roaring as it saw me. I frowned and looked at the robot again, noticing Kai's little sister driving the robot to the monastery. I smiled and waved at her.

"I have never been happier to see you!" I shouted over the wind. She smirked and boosted the speed, shooting towards our home.

_**Later that night**_

"Can't sleep?"

I gasped and turned to see Arya standing in the door to the monastery, a smirk on her face. I sighed and shook my head.

"How can I? I finally found my father!" I said happily. She looked to her feet, and I bit my lip. "S-Sorry… I forgot you were in the orphanage too…"

"It's fine…" She said as she walked next to me. She was in her blue and white-stripped pajamas, and her white slippers with the aqua blue puffball on the toe. She yawned and stretched, staring up at the night stars with me. I glanced to her with only my eyes, and then looked to her hand. I blushed, but didn't move my head as I slightly sidestepped to her. I hesitant put my hand near hers, then pulled it back.

…_Should I… what if… she rejects…? _

I blinked and gave a sigh, and noticed her look at my eyes. I just pretended to have sighed from the feeling of the breeze. She returned her gaze to the night sky. I glanced lightly to my hand then closed my eyes. I slowly gripped her hand, lightly intertwining my fingers in hers. I slightly smiled as I felt her hand shift, holding mine tightly.

_**Arya**_

I heard Zane sigh and turned my head to him in concern. I lightly frowned as I saw his eyes closed. Maybe he was just enjoying the air? It was rather chili, and he was the Ice Ninja. I suddenly felt his icy hand grip mine, and he lightly held it. I made no motion to move my hand. I smiled and shifted my hand, gripping his hand. I turned to him to see his eyes closed and his face smiling. I placed a soft kiss on his cold cheek. I giggled as I saw him blush and stare into my eyes.

"…Hey… Arya…?"

"Hm?"

"Would… would you uh… like to join me… for dinner tomorrow here…?"

I blinked twice. And smiled. "Is that a date, Zane Julien?" I asked, causing hid blush to deepen. "Yes, yes I will join you." I said kissing his cheek with a smile. I turned and walked into the Monastery and into Nya's and my room. Nya was sitting in my bed, a smirk on her face.

"I want details." She simply said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14: Date

A blush crossed my face as Nya helped me fix my dress.

I was wearing a short violet dress with sparkles that made it look like water was running down it. I wore my violet boots that stopped halfway to my knees. I fixed my hair and let it down. Zane must have thought I had short hair, since that how I usually had it, but now it went to my waist.

"Oh Arya! You look gorgeous! Zane is one lucky man." Nya commented, causing my blue to lessen.

"You really think so…?"

"I know so. Now go out there girl!"

I shivered as a gust of arctic wind blew into me. I closed the large red doors behind me and turned to see Zane's figure standing on the cliff were we were to meet.

His hair was, if possible, neater than usual. It was almost as though he had personally tended to each strand. He wore a pale blue tuxedo with a white tie and cuffs, along with a white shirt beneath. He tightened his silvery gloves and put them back to his waist. He wore pale blue pants and white boots.

He turned and met my eyes.

"Wow." We said at the exact same time.

"You chose a beautiful night, Zane." I said as I walked to him.

"Thank you… but the full moon isn't the only reason why I chose this starless night."

"Really?"

Zane nodded and looked up to the sky. He lifted his hands and pointed them to the sky.

"Ice!" Zane shouted, and a stream of pure white snow shot from his palms and up to the clear sky.

I watched as a bright flash came from the black sky. I gasped as a bright light streamed across, drawing my attention from the moon.

"Northern lights…" I whispered in awe. "How did…?"

"The snow I sent up into the atmosphere has turned into ice from the moisture. It should fall soon." Zane said, distracted by the light show.

Almost as if by a cue, the ice fell, reflecting the northern lights and lightning the night sky with brilliant lights, resembling stars.

"Whoa…" I said as I stared.

"I am glad you like it. I have tried this many times to get it right." Zane put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Zane… I…" I fell silent at the end.

"Arya?" Zane asked with concern. He turned so that he could clearly see my face, his hand still of my shoulder. "What is it?"

"There is something else about that forest that was bothering you… wasn't there…?"

He frowned at the question. "Yes… I do not know what though… whenever you are free… would you like to come with me to explore it?"

"Oh! Asking me on a second date before the first one's even over, Zane Julien?" I asked with a smirk. Zane blushed and shrugged.

"I guess so."

"I would love to, Zane." I answered, putting my hand on his. He smiled.

"Now lets enjoy this one night out here shall we?" I asked sitting on the cliffs and staring up at the stars. Zane smiled and sat next to me, and I put my head on his shoulder. At what seemed like midnight I felt drowsy, but I didn't want to move. Despite myself, I closed my eyes and felt myself fall into my dreams.


End file.
